Memory Lost
by TheMysteriousKnight1
Summary: Kagome loses her memory, what will they do?


Hey you guys! Hope you like this story, I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome had gone out to look for firewood, and was walking along a cliff so she could easily find her way back. Suddenly she saw a man appear in front of her. She stopped and tightened her grip on her bow, "Hello, who might you be?" asked the strange man. He had long blue hair and red eyes. He wore a dark blue kimono with light blue stars all over it. "You smell delicious, won't you come with me?" he asked in a smooth, welcoming voice.<p>

"No, leave now or I will have to destroy you." Kagome said forcefully in a confident voice. The man laughed, and started walking closer to her.

"Don't come closer!" Kagome yelled and quickly took out an arrow, putting it in her bow and pointing it at the strange man. He continued anyone and she took aim, and fired, her arrow glowing pink and heading straight towards him.

He easily dodged it and started laughing again, "Oh my, I see your a miko. I can use you for your power and get stronger! You will definitely be coming with me now!" Suddenly he was right in her face, and he tore her bow away from her. She opened her mouth to scream but he clamped his hand over it, "Now, now my little miko, we wouldn't want anyone disturbing us while I take your power, would we?" and he sprayed a bunch of moths came and sprinkled this dust-like stuff on them. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer, she was passing out and just as she was about to slip into darkness, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "INUYAAASHAAAA!" and then the darkness overcame her.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was sitting in his tree when he hear Miroku shouting up at him from below. He jumped down, landing right in front of him and making him jump.<p>

"Jeez Inuyasha, you don't have to give me a heart attack. Anyway, Sango and I are taking Shippo with us to the Demon Slayers' Village, we will only be gone a couple of fun with Kagome and don't let anything happen to her." he said as he started walking away.

"Keh! Of course I'll take care of Kagome, you take care of Sango and try not to grope her." he yelled after him before jumping back into his branch on the tree.

He'd been sitting there about an hour and started to wonder where Kagome could've gone. He remembered her saying something about going to get firewood but that was a while ago and she should've been back by now.

Suddenly he heard his name being yelled and knew it was Kagome. He could hear the terror in her voice and knew she was in big trouble. He quickly jumped off his branch and ran in the direction he heard the scream coming from.

He reached an opening by a cliff and saw a demon holding an unconscious Kagome, he could see red as he growled at the demon and said, "Let her go, now!"

The demon looked over and smiled, "Now, why would I give away so much power? Plus, she has several shards of the Sacred Jewel, there's no way you'll get her!" he said as he pulled out a sword and dropped Kagome behind him.

Inuyasha as well pulled out his sword and had to block right away as the demon tried cutting him in half. They both leapt back and Inuyasha used wind scar, but the demon dodged and sent flying blades of water towards Inuyasha. He blocked them with his sword although his side was cut. He sent blades of blood at the demon and was able to scratch him a little, but not nearly as bad as he was.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, she was bruised but breathing, and let out a sigh of relief that she didn't look too hurt. The demon saw his glance and looked down at Kagome, he smiled and kicked her over the edge of the cliff.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards the edge of the cliff after Kagome but the demon stepped into his path, blocking him. Inuyasha swung his sword like mad trying to get by him and finally used backslash wave against one of his attacks, which successfully killed the demon.

He quickly jumped over the cliff and found Kagome at the bottom, unconscious still and bleeding from a gash in her head. He carefully picked her up and jumped up the cliff, then he ran to their campsite. After getting there, he carefully bandaged and cared for her head wound before setting her in her sleeping bag and making a fire.

"I hope you're okay Kagome" he whispered before falling into a light sleep himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Inuyasha awoke to Kagome's whimpering. He quickly jumped down and found her eyes fluttering open, "Kagome?" he asked. She just groaned in response before waking up completely.<p>

"Kagome, how're you feeling?" he asked in a concerned voice as he felt her head for a fever and anything else he could think to comfort her.

She looked at him and he noticed that she looked a little confused, "Who're you?" she asked. He stepped back in shock and nervously laughed a little, "C'mon Kagome, you know me. I'm Inuyasha and we've known each other for years." he stepped towards her again and touched her shoulder but she stepped back and had a look on her face he had only seen once: fear.

He couldn't believe she was actually afraid of him, even in his demon form she had never been scared to be near him. "Kagome?" he asked. He didn't get the answer he expected; "Is that me?" she asked looking at him, then looking around her trying to figure out where she was.

_Oh no, _Inuyasha thought, _she lost her memory. _"Yes, you are Kagome and apparently you have amnesia. Can you remember anything?" Inuyasha asked.

She shook her head, "I can remember everything but people and why I'm in the middle of the forest. Also, why do you have dog ears, and fangs?" she asked the last part with a nervous voice, like she thought he might hurt her.

"Kagome, you are in Feudal Japan, because the well in your family's shrine can take you back 500 years in the past. We are looking for Naraku to destroy him, but I won't get into all of that. I'm half dog-demon and have ears, fangs, claws, and can heal a lot quicker than you. We'll just have to take it easy until you get your memory back." he said as he 'feh'd' and sat underneath a tree, crossed legged and with his hands in his sleeves.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do, she was with a strange man right now and had no idea who she was or where she was. She just sat down on the other side of the fire from Inuyasha and laid her face on her knees. She felt so lost and just felt like crying, she couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she sat there in the firelight.

After a couple of minutes she felt a hand on her should and jumped, she turned to see Inuyasha sitting beside her, "Hey, it's okay. I promise I'll take care of you and won't let anything bad happen to you. Once you get your memory back you'll be perfectly fine." then he smiled a little and she felt like she could trust him so she gave a little smile in return.

After that they both went to bed for the night, hoping that Kagome's memory would return soon enough.


End file.
